


Forever

by Kyirah



Series: 2020 kinktober [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Grinding, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: "'Always, my love. I think I was promised 'forever', and plan to enjoy it.' Jushiro laughs, moves his hands to get better leverage, and begins to actually move, warm brown eyes, snow-white hair, and the smuggest smirk on soul society.shunsui/jushiro + grinding
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou
Series: 2020 kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949581
Kudos: 46





	Forever

There was, quite literally, nowhere Shunsui would rather be other than here: on his back, in their bed, Juushiro on top of him.

"You're... enjoying this far too... much."

Shunsui smiled, running his hands over Juushiro's tights, hands squeezing the supple flesh that he would never get enough of.

"And what's there not to enjoy?" He asked, grinning. Jushiro huffed, tossing his head to the side, a waterfall of hair falling over one shoulder, following Jushiro as he leaned forward to lightly peck his lips; Shunsui used the opportunity to subtly checking over his breathing, moving his hands up to better support him.

"Plenty, but I'm glad I can still entertain you." Another light kiss, and Shunsui moves one hand up to Jushiro's back, ignoring the sensation of his love's cursed tattoo, another down to where they're connected, teasing where Jushiro is stretched around him.

Jushiro moans, moves back and forward again, tiny grinding movements he's been doing for at least one hour, and Shunsui turns his head to kiss Jushiro's neck, teases until he fits one finger in along with his member, and delights in the startled gasp Jushiro lets out, the way he rocks back and  _ down _ , grinding into Shunsui, moving back up to lean against Shunsui's legs.

"Always, my love. I think I was promised 'forever', and plan to enjoy it." Jushiro laughs, moves his hands to get better leverage, and begins to actually  _ move _ , warm brown eyes, snow-white hair, and the smuggest smirk on soul society.

"Well, then I'd better learn some new tricks, wouldn't want to leave you bored, now would I?" Shunsui doesn't have the time to raise an eyebrow, to question or reassure him, because Jushiro is moving back, gathering his legs below himself, and there isn't one bit of Shunsui that can remain cognitive on the face of Jushiro's  _ tricks _ .


End file.
